Picture Perfect
by bellatrixbella
Summary: Harry and Ginny, two years after book 7. their relationship. unsure of what direction to head in for chapter three.. idea's are not only welcomed but needed!
1. Chapter 1

Soaring between the clouds Harry could see a mane of red hair dodging in and out of players below. He hovered for a few seconds taking in her agility, speed and kind of toughness that only a girl with six older brothers could manage. Yes, Harry thought to himself, Ginny is the one.

'POTTER! HAVE YOU BEEN CONFUNDED! STOP STARING AT WEASLEY AND FIND THE SNITCH' yelled Kane Tempest, captain of Puddlemere United, the quidditch team Harry and Ginny both played for. Harry's daydreams of his wedding to Ginny were flung straight out of his mind and he started to circle the field looking for the snitch.

From the height he was at, he had a great view the surrounding forest, in which the European Quidditch Cup was taking place, he could see a small road off in the distance where ordinary muggles were driving along the countryside, completely unaware to the thousands and thousands of wizards and witches just a few kilometres from them.

A flash of gold caught Harry's eye, about fifty metres below him Harry was sure he saw the snitch. But the Tornado's seeker was so close to Harry, he new a dive would make it obvious what he was doing. Harry slowly continued circling the pitch until the snitch had fluttered a little higher and he was flown a little closer. He glanced at the Tornado's seeker and once certain that the other seeker was distracted by the game below Harry went in for the dive.

Harry was flying at such a speed and angle his face was going numb and surely enough the other seeker and noticed his dive and was gaining on him. Harry leant forward on his broom raising one hand, just a little further, just a little bit more he though. The other seeker had reached his broom now. Harry new it was now or never, he stretched a little further, supporting himself one hand whilst trying to move his body as far forward as possible.

'AND POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE UNITED WINS THE EUROPEAN CUP' bellowed the commentator. Harry flew down to see his fellow team members, holding the snitch high to the surrounding spectators, who were either screaming with delight or conjuring small tornadoes the zoomed around, knocking off anyone's Puddlemere hats.

After a photo session, and an interview for the WWN, Harry could finally go to the change rooms to properly speak to his team. As he walked in the whole team welcomed him and the all sang the team song 'Beat those bludgers, boys, and chuck that quaffle here'. Once the changed room had cleared and everyone had headed off to the various after game celebrations, Harry was finally alone with Ginny.

'Ginny, you were brilliant today' he said, putting his hand on her arm. 'You watched me?' Ginny asked with a look of shock on her face. 'Yeh, sort of, you were great' he said. She punched him lightly on the soldier, 'you can stare at me all you want Harry, but when we are playing a game quidditch, I forbid you to look!' she joked, but underneath Harry could see her determined seriousness. 'Why did we both have to get offers on the same team' he asked with mock sadness. Ginny looked at him with half a grin on her face 'so we can snog in the change rooms of course'.

As quick as a snitch Ginny had Harry pressed against the change room wall, there robes were askew and their arms wrapped around each other. 'You're the one Ginny' he whispered into her ear without letting go of her, keeping their bodies in complete contact. 'That's why I'm you fiancé' she laughed back. She was even prettier when she laughed Harry thought as he pulled her in even closer and turned her around so she was pressed against the wall. Lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his as she was pressed against the wall Harry could smell her sweet perfume, as he kissed he with such an intensity he didn't know how long they were there for.

There was the sound of the footsteps, the two jumped apart and fixed themselves up changing into better clothes to wear out to the party. Before they walked out to join the festivities she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek 'good thing we're staying at The Leaky Cauldron tonight'. Harry's mind went into overdrive imagining all the possibilities of the two of them alone in a hotel room together.

The party in the official Puddlemere marquee was a buzz with excitement and full of friends, fans and families of the team. Harry knew for a fact that none of his friends here were Puddlemere fans but half supported them anyway now Ginny and Harry were on the team. 'Harry! You were brilliant!' grinned Ron as he came to give Harry a pat on the back.

Hermione, who Ron's arm was casually wrapped around quickly remarked 'Yes, well you'd say that wouldn't you Ronald, but really I thought Ginny was equally fantastic'. Harry laughed and said 'yeh Ginny was fantastic wasn't she'. Ginny and Hermione then giggled off together, making there way towards the crowd to mingle. Harry, who was already sick of the attention, even after being at the party for just a few minutes forced Ron to come and sit with him at a table at the back.

'I was talking to Glenda before, she said she's friends with some of the Chudley Canons players and reckons she can introduce some time' Ron told Harry. Harry smiled to himself, 'Ron, I would think you'd be over this sort of stuff by now'. Ron too laughed at himself 'aw, shut up, I'm allowed to abuse my best friend and sister's quidditch connections if I want'. Harry murmured in agreement 'and while you can'. 'What d'ya mean?' Ron asked slightly puzzled by Harry's comment. 'well I'm not planning on playing quidditch forever, you know, this is just a temporary thing, I think I deserve a light hearted fun in my life' Harry said. 'Yeh, we all do, you especially Harry'.

Harry decided to steer away from quidditch and asked 'where you staying tonight?' Ron pulled a face 'at home, its horrible Hermione has to sleep in Ginny's room…' Ron stopped Harry had given him a look. 'Sorry' said Ron 'I won't weird you out anymore'. Harry laughed. 'Come on, I'm ready to join the party'. So the two of them joined the fire whisky laden and butter beer consuming crowd and danced until the sun went down.

At about ten-thirty that night Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, 'this party looks like it's coming to an end; he whispered into her ear. She looked around and the crowd, the dance floor had thinned out considerably and the enchanted DJ seemed to have worn down to simply playing the Puddlemere anthem slower and slower, various coupes were stationed around the marquee snogging, and all that was left of the food and drink was a few golden platters and a pyramid of empty butterbeer barrels. She seemed to agree on this idea, saying their goodbyes they both apparated to their room in The Leaky Cauldron.

'Finally, I have you all to myself' said Ginny. Harry smiled; this was characteristic Ginny, saying something that you would expect of a boy in a relationship. Harry grabbed her and she giggled, kissing her and spinning around in circle until they fell onto the bed laughing. Harry decided to pull and unusually bold move by jumping on top of Ginny and kissing her.

Ginny pulled off Harry's shirt and felt his toned muscled physique. All that training has done wonders she thought to her self. She pulled him closer; she couldn't bare the thought of not being with him. As he slowly unbuttoned her shirt she felt shivers run done her spine. 'Tomorrow lets buy furniture for our new house' he told her. She smiled 'Our House'. He ran his fingers around her torso then her face and hair, teasing her until she couldn't resist him any longer. She completely undressed herself and him, and they made love.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to a ray of light shining brightly in through the crack between the curtains; he groggily covered his eyes to shield him from the brightness. It was then that he noticed his other arm was wrapped around Ginny. They had slept side by side, his body wrapped around hers.

Once his eyes were adjusted he carefully got up not to wake Ginny and began dressing. Almost as though she had tuned into Harry's mind she jumped up to, looking wide awake 'good morning' Harry said admiring her stretching her arms up. 'Great night' Ginny shot back with a cheeky grin. She was definitely a morning person.

After they had dressed the young couple headed out the back into the small garden behind The Leaky Cauldron and after tapping on the wall, headed into the bustling Diagon Alley. It was abuzz with wizards and witches in robes of every colour, grabbing Ginny's hand Harry pulled her into Florean's.

They ordered something to eat for lunch, seeing as it was already 12.30pm and they had just gotten up. 'I'm glad we decided on a house near the burrow' said Ginny, 'it's going to be great living there, but if you ever decide you want to live at Godric's Hollow or Grimmauld Place, you just have to let me know'.

'Ginny' Harry said taking her hand 'we've talked about this before; I can't go to Godric's hollow because the painful memories haunt me, it's important to me, just not the ideal place to live. And 12 Grimmauld Place, well just don't feel right removing anything of Sirius', I would feel like I was disrespecting his memory' Harry still go a little teary at the thought of his godfather.

'Well, seeing as you've made up your mind, it sounds great to me, plus we'll be near mum and dad so if we have..' Ginny broke of what she was saying and looking at Harry. Who had his eyebrows' raised in amusement; Ginny had never mentioned children before. Ginny kept her poker face on 'if we have and trouble was what I was going to say' Harry raised his eyebrows' again and looked at her suspiciously. 'tell me what you were really going to say' he said gently, under the table he was running his foot up and down the side of her leg.

'I'm not trying to freak you out or anything but I just got carried away, I meant kids but it's no big deal if you're not interested' she said trying to act casual. 'well I'm glad you've thought about that because, I want twelve children' said Harry as seriously as he could, Ginny burst out laughing 'oh god how much truth is there behind that' Harry thought worth a moment and said

'fine, but I want at least three, one day, but no hurry, we have all the time in the world'. Harry smiled at the thought of living with Ginny for the rest of his life. They finished their meal and payed and headed back out into the street, it was madness 'it's always like this in June' Ginny started 'wizard kids get back form school and start demanding presents and things, I was quite accomplished at it' said Ginny with a satisfied grin on her pretty face.

After three hours of looking, laughing, and choosing anything that took their fancy, Harry and Ginny gave the furniture shop their address and then apparated to their new home. All the things they had picked out in the shop were already inside as they walked through the front door.

The handsome entrance with its grand staircase in the centre looked like a home now with the rugs, paintings and little bits they had selected. As they did a full circuit around the house's twenty five room's, all now almost completely furnished, Harry couldn't help but smile and they returned back to the entrance.

They had made a home. Ginny sat down on the rug at the entrance way looking at the huge marble staircase ahead of them and the beautiful house surrounding them, Harry joined her and the two of them lay flat on the ground on the rug at the doorway to their house, staring at the enchanted roof.

Harry reached out to hold Ginny's hand 'this is it' he whispered 'the way things are going to be, you and me living in our big house'. Ginny looked at Harry 'big? You call this plain old big, it's a mansion in comparison to the burrow, twenty five rooms!' Harry feeling cheeky quickly shot back at her 'that's twenty five nights of sleeping in a new room' Ginny laughed, she loved it when Harry talked dirty, which was rarely.

She suddenly felt and urge to grab him and kiss him, passionately holding on hand behind his head and the other pressed on his chest. After a minute or maybe an hour she pulled her lips away from his long enough to say 'well if we're going to sleep in every room we should begin with the first room of the house' and in the second it took Harry to register what she said, she had taken off his top and pants and given him a teasing look 'your turn'.

Harry, hungry for more decided to fight his temptation to grab Ginny and make love to her right now and instead decided to keep her on edge, slowly lifting her top over her head he began caressing her torso and curves. Then slowly running his fingers down her body slipped off her pants. He could tell he was teasing her, she trembled as his touch when he undressed her. Just hurry up and do it, thought Ginny. Harry had teased her for far too long.

At about four o'clock Harry and Ginny managed to pull themselves apart from each other. 'We've got to get ready for dinner' Ginny told Harry, who looked almost disappointed at the fact he would have resist touching her all night. But still it would be great to catch up with everyone before the wedding, which seemed to be very highly anticipated by everyone. Harry slipped on some casual navy robes and waited for Ginny, who appeared looking as fresh as ever in the entrance in simple black robes.

'Lets just walk to the burrow, I want some air' Ginny said and grabbing Harry's hand. so the two strolled together, hand in hand along the winding pathway, debating ferociously over the importance of cream in pumpkin soup. When the finally reached the front gate at the burrow, pushing the door to come in they could hear familiar voices and smells, following their senses up towards the burrow, knowing they were in for a long fun night.


End file.
